


Deck the Halls With Holly

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: The December Project [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs (Welcome to Night Vale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Strex Kevin, Pre-Strex Kevin, Strexcorp, Strexcorp is Evil, just a bit at the end, kevin's lonely, more like, poor guy, song: deck the halls, typical desert bluffs stuff, well it was supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Kevin announces the beginning of Christmas celebrations for Desert Bluffs during three different periods of his life.
Series: The December Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164
Kudos: 5





	Deck the Halls With Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for, uhh, y'know. Kevin. And... Strex. Strex Kevin. And what that entails. The... the stuff there. Not really looking forward to this! I'm not squeamish, exactly, just... inexperienced. Oh god. But anyways!
> 
> character: kevin  
> song: ["Deck the Halls" by Pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqItlHUSN-4)
> 
> oh yeah, btw, this is the first one to not focus on a ship! this is not going to be an anomaly. (i just really wanted to say anomaly, haha.) there will be more that are centered around just one character instead of a ship. uhh, gimme a sec... 13 ships, six characters, eight families/groups, and 3 currently undetermined!
> 
> one other thing then i'll leave you alone. [this post](https://aheroofolympus.tumblr.com/post/636187847850950656/hey-so-kevin-there-are-three-of-him-i-mean-i) is my brief late night thoughts on kevin.
> 
> i hope you like this! i've been looking forward to this one. leave kudos or comments or something, and have a great day!

Good morning, Desert Bluffs!

Now, I know that Thanksgiving was just yesterday, but MERRY CHRISTMAS, listeners! Everyone here at the station is already decorating for my favorite time of the year! Oh, isn't this exciting?

Well, let's start with the community calendar. Tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday, our local theater is holding auditions for this year's production of "The Nutcracker!" You can sign up by going to your dining room and telling your fruit bowl that you'd like to try out. The directors, who are themselves fruit bowls, will hear through the fruit bowl grapevine--haha, get it? Grapevine? Because they're _fruit_ bowls? Ha! I crack myself up sometimes. The directors will hear from their fruit bowl friends that you wish to audition, and will plan accordingly. You will receive a message carved into a vegetable telling you when to come for your audition. You must show up exactly on time. If you arrive a minute early or late, the directors will eat you.

Tuesday has been postponed indefinitely.

On Wednesday, the directors will release the cast list for their show. Thursday is the first rehearsal. You are expected to have your costumes on hand and know most, if not all, of your lines. Friday is the first showing! It is mandatory for all. Make sure you get your tickets! If you don't have your ticket, you can't enter the theater. And the showing is mandatory.

Now, how about some traffic? Deck the halls with boughs of holly, falalala, lalalala. 'Tis the season to be jolly, falalala, lalalala. Don we now our gay apparel, falalalalalalalala. Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, falalala, lalalala. It seems that my traffic report has been replaced with the first lines of "Deck the Halls," by famous composer Thomas Elephant. Ah well.

* * *

Today's big news is that StrexCorp has bought our recording studio! Isn't that wonderful news, listeners?

And now, a message from our sponsors: StrexCorp! I mean, who else? The smiling god owns all the companies in our lovely, smiling town! Strex reminds you to always be smiling! Because if you're not smiling, then you're not happy! And if you're not happy, then you're not productive! And if you're not productive, well, then... Strex will have to take care of you. And we don't want to bother them, now, do we? No, of course not! StrexCorp. Believe in a smiling god. *giggle*

Christmas is coming, listeners! It's already the first week of December! One of our interns, Holly, contributed greatly to the decoration of the studio. Her donations were straight from the heart!

And, now, the [weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-1QhRXGjqg&list=PLU_mcNMHvxikBj06dSE61md5vRwERJlwX&index=3).

* * *

Welcome back, New Desert Bluffs! A quick reminder to anyone who's listening that the Christmas season is fast approaching! It'll be here before you know it!

Sometimes it's kind of lonely being in this recording booth all day, every day. I don't even know if anyone can hear me. I don't think any of the masked warriors have radios.

_(The microphone is shoved back, and there's a "thump" sort of sound, as though Kevin has let his head fall onto the desk. Muffled, he finishes:)_

Until next time, Desert Bluffs.

Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> real quick mostly unrelated note: my favorite thing about kevin and cecil is how normal they look: not tall or short, not thin or fat, normal hair, (almost-)normal eyes, overall ordinary looking! until you see the third eye. the tentacles. the magic tattoos. that's just how i imagine them, though.
> 
> these were supposed to be all the same length. instead they got progressively shorter as i ran out of time and inspiration. they were also supposed to be all lighthearted and funny. it got a bit unexpected there at the end with sad, lonely kevin. yeah, no, that last part gave me lots of trouble.
> 
> hope you liked this anyways! leave comments or kudos please! have a nice day!


End file.
